The Guardian
by Bogget.44
Summary: This is a spin off story of the well known series, 'Vampire Academy' by Rochelle Mead. This story stars Adrian Ivashkov, and his struggle to get back on the straight and narrow road after the formidable Rose Hathaway finally leaves him for Dimitri Belikov
1. Are you listening to me?

**Chapter one- "Are you listening to me?"**

"I don't want or need a Guardian!" I exclaimed, much to Lisa's annoyance.

"Oh, for heaven's sake Adrian! If you're going to be leaving court on a whim, like you usually do, we need to make sure you have a half decent Guardian"

Here we go... again. Lissa, Christian, my mother and the wanna be ninja heartbreaker have decided I need a more permanent babysitter. So what if I drink, smoke and entertain beautiful women more than the average Mori? It's all _her_ fault anyway.

"Are you listening to me?" Lissa sighed whilst tapping her left foot in annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it" I started to mumble, "I need a _babysitter._" I then subconsciously reached for my second packet of cigarettes of the day.

"Look, Adrian, I know you feel like we're treating you like an idiot. But we just care about you" Lissa then looked down at her shoes "especially Rose" She looked slightly pained when she said Rose's name, but I feel the pain every time I think about her.

"I know!" I exclaimed. "Just get the damn Guardian, if it will make you feel better." I mumbled with the butt end of the cigarette in my mouth preparing to light it.

Lissa grinned with excitement before I added: "But she's got to have blonde hair, and legs up to her underarms"

She let out a queenly giggle, and at this Christian cheerfully spoke from the ornate chair in the corner. "Well, the graduates from a school in England have just arrived at court, so you may be in luck" he added with a sly wink. Which in turn managed to earn him a death stare from Lissa.

"I was thinking about reassigning Eddie to you actually" Lissa smiled when she mentioned Eddie "He's turning out to be a fantastic guardian, real royal guardian material"

"There's no need for me to have Eddie, he is more valuable in your little collection of St. Vlad's Guardians". I returned the sly wink to Christian. "I'll have one of the British babes, the accent is super sexy on blondes"

"If you're that interested in them, Mikhail is putting them through their paces in the morning. It's to see who is fit to be assigned to whom." Lissa then started to offer me a lopsided grin "And what they need further training on, the school is more renowned than Vladimir's, but Mikhail doesn't trust their training"

"Now that sounds in-ter-est-ing, tell me more" I grinned as I thought of guardians kicking the hell out of each other.

"Don't worry about it, just be at the gym at 10, Ok?" She kissed my cheek, and then grabbed Christian's hand. "It's just because we care"

"Yeah, yeah. Gym. 10am. Be there, or be square. I get it" I smiled to myself at the use of the 'retro' saying.

* * *

I hope you all enjoied my first chapter! Don't worry more is instore! xx Bogget.44


	2. Small and insignificant

**Chapter two-"Small and insignificant"**

I walked into the Guardians gym at around five past ten, when you're an Ivashkov you learn how to be late. When I had been in the gym previously there were always a dozen or so Guardians on varying pieces of training equipment. But this time they were all circling around the training mats with Lissa, Christian and Mikhail at the head.

"Hey, Adrian! Over here!" I head Christian shout.

I walked past at least 30 guardians that were also observing the sparing before I managed to meet with my friends, and a young Dhampire, who had obviously just graduated.

She was small even for a Dhampire, around five foot at a guess. She also had bright red hair that fell in waves to just below her hips, which she was starting to tie up like a ballerina would. Her scarlet hair contrasted beautifully with her brilliant blue eyes. I couldn't help but smile at her.

I then saw a hand wave across my face. Much to my annoyance, it was Christian. "Fire to spirit user, come in spirit user". He smirked to himself.

"Stop being so childish Christian, I was just offering the young lady here a kind smile" I sent the young Dhampire a cheesy grin, and a wink.

"More like dribbling over the poor kid," Christian mumbled to himself. "Ouch! What was that for?" He exclaimed whilst clutching his shin.

Lissa unusually giggled then spoke next " Hi, Adrian. Adrian, this is Jodie, she's just graduated from St. Mary's in England, and is going to be fighting next"

The young Dhampire named Jodie smiled, and in a tantalising husky English accent said "By the looks of poor James, it won't be long". The Dhampire named James then took a blow to the head, at this Jodie winced.

"Well then, shouldn't you be limbering up like a good little Guardian?" I couldn't help but wink at her.

She spoke whilst rolling her eyes at me. "Unfortunately in real life Strigoi attacks, you don't get chance to limber up beforehand"

All of a sudden, the guardians erupted into cheer. "Looks like it's my turn, it was nice to meet you all" She smiled at us and curtseyed towards Lissa "Your Majesty"

Lissa, Christian, Mikhail and myself all wished her look in unison. With her petite frame, and queenly manors I believe that she needed it.

Mikhail grinned at me. Since he had Sonya back he grinned a lot these days. "She's interesting".

"I suppose if you like red headed dwarf dhampires" I then felt a sharp pain in my side. "What the fuck?"

"She's a lovely girl and she should be treat far better than she is" That was when I gawped at Lissa, it wasn't often she got pissed off, but when spirit took a hold she was deadly. "Anyway we better see how she does. Who is she fighting Mikhail?"

Mikhail then started to fumble with pieces of paper until he came up with her file. "She's the last to fight, and has got the best graduation grades I've _ever_ seen. First off she's fighting Barker"

"She's fighting Xander Barker? He's like six two and 150 pounds heavier than she is. Poor kid, she will be wishing she was back in Europe" Christian made a face as if he could feel the blows she was about to receive.

"She scored four-nine-five out of five hundred in their graduation trails, no one in world history, never mind English history has scored that high" Mikhail grinned like the cat who had the cream. "I can't wait until she joins the royal guard".

"How can something that, small and insignificant make the cut, and get in the guard?"

Why did I say such a stupid thing? Answer: I couldn't help myself. But I felt protective towards her. She's a young girl, with eyes like the summer sky. And she was about to be beaten to a pulp.

"Okay, I'm ready" Jodie smiled as she stood in the middle of the training mats. Unlike the other graduates she was wearing the latest designer sweats and trainers. I couldn't sum up where a dhampir could find the kind of money from to buy them. They must have been a gift from a visiting royal, maybe her parents charge.

Mikhail started to explain the rules of the match to both participants, no blows to the head, and no kicking in the gent's private area. The official announcer then introduced both contestants. " Guardian Lady Jodie Katerina Badica is to spar with Guardian Xander Barker, let the fight begin"

"Whoa! How is she a Lady Badica _and_ a Guardian _and_ a dhampire?" My jaw must have dropped to the floor. Lissa slapped my arm lightly and smiled.

"She's Prince Badica's daughter. He married his guardian after his wife died years ago; apparently it was a large scandal at the time. Most of the Badica's want her title removed, but as I said earlier, she gets treat like dirt". Lissa frowned upon the Badica family, how could such a lovely girl earn herself such a bad reputation?

As Lissa and I were talking, Jodie shook hands with Xander and stood back. "I hope your quick" She remarked and fluttered her eyelashes. The bell rang as Xander nodded his head in agreement. But as he nodded his head, she landed a kick into his side, followed by a kick in the left kneecap.

"Perfect, guardian material, so much raw energy!" Mikhail clapped his hands along to the beat that the other guardians were creating.

"Ouch" Christian cringed away from the action.

Jodie then grabbed Xander's right arm and twisted it behind his back. As he struggled to break free from the restraining position, she kicked him behind the knee on his left leg again. This made him crumble to the floor, and this particular fight was officially over.

She whispered into his ear, between ragged breaths "I think I'm quicker" then stepped off the mats as the announcer declared her the winner.

As she was swigging her bottle of water she walked over to us. "How did I do?" She looked me in the eye as she was talking to the rest of our group.

"Amazing, absolutely, amazing" The words were out of my mouth before I could stop myself. What is wrong with me? I am cool and collective Adrian Ivashkov.

"You were" Lissa was starting to weigh up her words, as Christian butted in.

"Sort of animalistic, I've never seen _anyone_ fight like you in my entire life" I think Christian was as shell shocked as Lissa and I. This petite figure in front of us is the daughter of Prince Badica she shouldn't be a fighter. After all, she is a _Lady._

She grinned, "I shouldn't have been so harsh on him, I just hate fights that drag on. What's the point? It's just for show and wastes energy" She was full of adrenaline and buzzing with excess energy, "I should go apologise to him before the next round, but it is only temporary paralysis to his left leg."

Lissa offered me a kind smile, "I think we've found your guardian. I'd like to invite her to dinner tonight to ask her, if that's OK with you?"

"Don't you ne-" I started to say.

"No, All of these students will be in either the Royal Guard, or court guardians, I don't need her." Lissa gave me a firm glance, so I was not to argue. "I expect you at mine formally dressed by 7."

Lissa then gave a huge smile. "Oh please girl, put your fangs away!" I covered my eyes in pretend horror, which earned a few laughs from nosey guardians. "Anyway, who is baby Badica fighting next?"

"Now she's kicked Barkers ass she's fighting Belikov, there's no point in doing 3 rounds and wasting my time." Mikhail shuffled his papers again. "Sonya's cooking lunch too, so it's straight to staking."

Since Sonya got turned back from strigoi that's all poor Mikhail can think about. Him and Sonya going out for dinner. Sonya and him staying in for dinner. It was lovely at first, now it's just plain annoying.

Christian looked confused "Why Belikov?"

"He's the biggest and meanest, and has been a Strigoi previously. I want to see what our little princess can handle" Mikhail looked at his watch. "She's got 10 minutes".

He then explained the rules to Jodie, about how she was going to be attacked by a random guardian in the crowed, whom is pretending to be a strigoi, She has to stake him as quickly as possible, with the least amount of fuss possible. Mikhail nodded to the announcer to start the fight.

"Guardian Lady Jodie Katerina Badica is to spar with Guardian Dimitri Belikov" Every Mori in the crowed gasped in fear for her, whilst the Dhampire's cheered and whooped in anticipation.

Lissa grimaced "I hope she doesn't get hurt". Christian took her in his arms and tried to shield her from the worry and despair spirit can sometimes give.

"Don't worry sweetie, she's more kick ass than Rose" Christian chucked to himself. "He'll be down on his knee's in two minutes"

And_ that_ made me grin in anticipation.


	3. That's a shameful idead

**Chapter three- "That's just a shameful idea!"**

She stood there, not knowing who Dimitri Belikov was. She looked calm and serene, acting like the royal that she undoubtedly is.

The woman who broke my heart, Rose Hathaway, came up behind my group of friends. She spoke directly to Mikhail "Dimitri is going to attack at any moment, so I'm going to go get into position. As soon as he attacks, I'll be on her too".

At this, Lissa looked as confused and distraught at the news, as I deep down felt. But Christian responded to Rose, before Lissa and I even got a chance, "In position? Fuck!" he exclaimed "You're ambushing the poor kid!"

Rose smirked, "And, your point is?"

"It's just not right!" Lissa and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Look, it's not my idea, I've got to go." She waved as she disappeared through the crowd.

"That's just a shameful idea!" I hissed to Lissa

Then the brainwave hit me, I couldn't let this happen to her. Not Jodie, the beautiful lady that shouldn't even be a guardian. So what, that I've known her all of 20 minutes? It's just plain wrong to do this to any being never mind one of our protectors.

Before I could even devise my plan efficiently and effectively, Dimitri made his way to Jodie. He struck her from behind, winding her, and causing her to gasp for air in pain. I could see her analysing the situation, she knew deep down that she was no match for him. But in true guardian style, she was going to go down all guns blazing.

As she finally got her breath back, she lunged for Dimitri, sending him to the floor. As she tried to straddle him, she lost her balance, and ended up with Dimitri on top of her.

The next thing I knew someone had an arm around my throat, and a hand gripping my hair, pulling my head back. "Get the fuck off me!" I yelled.

"Oh! For heaven's sake Adrian, man up!" Rose whispered into my ear.

So this was their plan, not to ambush her, but to ambush a defenceless Moroi. Their plan obviously worked, Jodie Looked at me with a pained and panicked expression. She was fighting to get Dimitri staked and off the top of her, and now, to rescue me.

The moment she looked over to Rose and I, Dimitri grabbed both sides of her head, as if her was going to passionately kiss her, but we all knew he wasn't. He lifted her head slightly, and knocked it back down into the ground. Rendering her unconscious.

But not before she managed to "stake" him.

The Moroi stood there in a state of shock, whilst the dhampires erupted into an almighty cheer. Dimitri got himself off the top of her, and went to grab a towel and a bottle of water, leaving her on the mats whilst two of her class mates tended to her.

"You can get off me now", I growled to Rose.

"It was only.." Rose started to speak

"I don't care what it was! If you_ ever_ touch me again, I swear to god that you will regret it!" I threatened.

I had never made a threat in my life before, never to a dhampire, guardian, and especially not to a woman. In that moment I ticked all three boxes in one go. What type of man was I turning into?

At that moment, my brain answered the question for me, 'your turning into a man that's falling in love with a woman, Adrian.'


End file.
